


Love The One You're With

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [49]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow deals with the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> So I was starting to work on the experimental pairings prompts I got awhile back, and I'd picked out the het and m/m ones I wanted to do, and I was looking at the f/f ones, and they were all ones that either I like, or that I could see working under the right circumstances. "Darn," I said to myself. "There's nothing here that makes me go O_o... nothing like, say... Willow/Harmony." And then I got an idea.

When Willow woke up, her head was pounding (how could it pound when she didn't have a heartbeat?), her mouth was lined with cotton (and not nice clean fluffy cotton either, more like cotton that someone had dragged through a parking lot), and she had no idea where she was. Bed. In a bedroom. Not hers. But no mirror over the dresser, and blackout curtains, so... oh, no. Oh, no no no no-to-the-seventeenth-power no.

Half a dozen china unicorns, frozen in mid-frolic, stared balefully at her from the dresser. 

She sat up, carefully, so her head wouldn't fall off. _What happened to Willow? Decapitation by hangover. Very sad. Dust all over the sheets._ She wasn't going to inhale just yet. She didn't need to. And there were some things you didn't want your nose to confirm. Other people collected unicorns. And had tacky inspirational posters with big-eyed kittens. And were vampires.

There were clothes on the floor. Some of them were hers. She gathered them up and balled them under one arm. One shoe missing. Willow Rosenberg, Vampire Detective, and The Mystery of the Missing Shoe. Or not. Bathroom. Water. Hot. In the shower she decided that trying to remember was Bad. Bad was to be avoided. She'd come to L.A. to start a new life, well, unlife, but she was pretty sure this warranted a do-over. There was rebound sex, and then there was... whatever this was. And anyway, the alcohol thing was a total cheat. Vampires couldn't absorb nutrients from human food, so why could they get drunk on just-as-human margaritas? Unfair. 

There was a silk caftan hanging on a peg behind the door, and putting it on was easier than crawling into last night's funky outfit. She squinted into the condensation-fogged mirror, for once grateful that she couldn't see what she looked like, pulled the caftan tighter and stumbled out into the aggressively cheerful living room.

There was a collection of scummy glasses on the coffee table - that was a _lot_ of little paper umbrellas - a stray shoe on the couch (solved!), and a naked vampire in the kitchenette, pouring raw eggs and pig's blood into a blender. "Oh, hey, you're up!" Harmony chirped, tossing bouncy golden locks over one shoulder. The gesture made other things bounce, too. She zapped the blender into overdrive. "OK, look, last night was great, but you can _not_ tell Spike, because we had this deal about Charlize Theron, and - "

Willow collapsed on the couch with a moan. There wasn't any reason not to inhale any more. Harmony shut off the blender and scurried over to the couch, dropping to her knees in a truly spectacular display of every reason Spike had put up with her so long. She caught Willow's hands. "I didn't mean it like that! Charlize Theron wouldn't be half as good as you were!"

She smiled. Hopeful. Like her tacky inspirational posters. The way she'd smiled at Spike, and Riley, and God knew who else. Eternally hopeful that this time, it was real. 

And it wasn't. If Willow hadn't been lost and miserable and drunk... Harmony didn't even have a soul, and it wasn't like she'd been a prize when she did have one, and... "Do you have any Advil?"

Harmony's face lit up, and she bounced to her feet again and wow, she really was distractingly gorgeous - maybe Willow could just ask her to do jumping jacks or something till the pain went away. "Sure! I have an ice pack, too. And you should drink this - " Harm waved towards the blender. " - it's super high in protein. You know, I just got my six-month pin from Vampires Anonymous. I totally haven't killed _anybody,_ and I just don't have anything to talk about with the other vamps around here - they're all 'Oooh, victims this,' and 'Oh, victims that!' But with you having a soul and everything, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Wincing, Willow took the handful of white tablets and washed them down with half a blender of pig's blood sludge. It actually smelled pretty good. "That's... kind of what I'm afraid of."

**END**


End file.
